Warrior's Symphony
by Takeshi Fujiwara
Summary: A group of young heroes begin their quest for truth, justice, and love. Met with peril and deception, they fight for what they believe in, a new world where all people live equally.
1. A Boy Named Takeshi

Chapter One

A Boy Named Takeshi

We are all born into this world for a reason. We search for that reason our entire lives. Some find it and others don't. Many people consider themselves a sacrifice and act on that belief. Wars break out because of discrimination and difference of opinion. People fight in those wars to make themselves feel like they have a purpose. Those who sacrifice themselves for the benefit of others, for the well-being of the world and everyone in it; those people are true heroes. People laying there lives down like this has occurred for thousands of years. My life didn't seem much different, yet I was wrong.

I thought I had it rough in the beginning. I thought this until I learned there was more to me than my appointed task --- my true purpose was still unknown. My name is Takeshi. I am seventeen years old. I live in a village known as Tsuki, or Moon, in the land of Sylvarant. I was raised to know the life of a warrior. Training to become a ninja, a warrior who lives by darkness and fights in the shadows. I learned to fight at a very early age and learned to use a sword soon after my first few training sessions. I had a natural gift of combat and skill in ninjutsu. From the time I was three to now I have followed Bushido, the path of the warrior. I learned how to incorporate magic in my ninjutsu around the age of twelve, although, I don't use much because there is little mana supporting the land. By the time I was fifteen I had grown unbelievably skilled with a sword. I was given a sword forged by my father's grandfather. It was to protect me on my journey and they said it was the only sword to match my strength. My mission was introduced to me when I was ten. My father and my grandfather, the chief of the village, would constantly tell me about my mission and before I set out they told me everything that I needed to know. I was to escort and protect the Chosen of Mana on her journey of World Regeneration. They told me that I would face many perils on the journey and that I would need to be strong to survive...or to die to make sure the Chosen survived. I knew very little about the Chosen except that the Chosen was female and her friends would most likely aid her as well. I was to keep watch until I made contact with them. I had no appointed time to do that. I was also informed of an assassin from Tethe'alla had come to kill the Chosen. I knew a few people from Tethe'alla, because I had gone there with my father and grandfather once before. My first and only time there was when I had just turned ten. We went to Meltokio and to Mizuho. Now was the time to leave...to perform my task that I had been training my entire life for, the one that I was appointed to do. Is this my real purpose?


	2. The Journey Begins

Chapter Two

The Journey Begins

"Let's see...Where did they go...?" My journey started a little too late. The Chosen and her friends left two weeks before I did. I lost track of the two known as Lloyd Irving and Genis Sage after they left Iselia due to the Desians attack that the villagers blamed on them. I was unable to witness the attack to the Temple of Martel or know why the Desians attacked Iselia in disregard to the non-aggression treaty. The mayor banished Lloyd and Genis, so with nothing to go back to, they left to find the Chosen, Colette Brunel, and her escorts Raine Sage, Genis's sister, and Kratos Aurion, a mysterious mercenary.

After getting to Triet, I resumed tracking Lloyd and Genis. Lloyd was found and captured by Desians. He had been taken to Sylvarant Base, the Desian headquarters in Sylvarant. Genis put on the "innocent kid" act in order to try to get away and free him; there wasn't much he could do though. I attempted to save him by sneaking in. By evading all enemies I saw, I managed to find the prison area. He had already escaped and was in a portion of the bast that I had not explored. I saw outside that the Chosen and her group were on the way. Genis had gone to get them. I would leave Lloyd's rescue to them. It is best that I leave and search for the assassin from Tethe'alla before they have a chance to attack. I ran across a man with blue hair talking to a man that I believe to be named Botta. Botta was one of the Desians who had attacked the Temple of Martel on the day of prophecy in order to find the Chosen.

So far my journey has gone rough. Losing track of the Chosen, failing to rescue her friends and finding no information on the assassin, I had really begun to question this whole thing...and I started to doubt myself. "This isn't the true purpose of my life...I know it isn't," I told myself. "Something lies beyond this..." Still I will do the duty that has been set upon me...my destiny may be a mystery, but I will do exactly what I need in order to find it.

I ventured to Iselia, Izoold, back to Triet and to the House of Salvation between Iselia and Triet from the time I first began. I decided to go back to the House of Salvation after I left Sylvarant Base to see if there was anything new there. There were no signs of the assassin. No one has seen or heard anything about them. On the way back to Triet after I left the House of Salvation, I ran into a few Desians from the Iselia Human Ranch that had gone to Triet. They stopped me and asked about Lloyd. "I feel no need to speak to the likes of you," I stated while proceeding toward Triet.

"How dare you!" they shouted at me. "Do you have any idea who we are?!"

"Worthless beings who torment innocent people for your own amusement."

"What did you say?! Our patience wears thin!"

"Get out of my sight," I said out of disgust. "I have no time to waste on filth. Something of more importance lingers within my mind."

"Prepare to die!" They yelled as they reached for their weapons.

"You just threw away your lives," I spoke while unsheathing my sword. I then stabbed one of the Desians in the chest while working my way to the next. Lunging at me with a sword, another Desian attempted to take me down. I brought my sword around and cut him horizontally in two. The last, fearing for his life, stumbled while trying to escape. I stabbed him in the stomach while he was lying on his back. "You won't get away with this!" he said with his last breath.

"Feh...I don't intend to." I turned away and sheathed my sword. "I don't enjoy killing and you all just made me kill three people that I didn't need to kill." I made my way back to Triet with a dark shadow looming over me.


	3. Nightfall

Chapter Three

Nightfall

It hasn't been very long since the Chosen's group got Lloyd out of the base. After returning to Triet, I learned that they had just gotten back. Nightfall soon came and they stayed at the inn to rest before going to the first seal. I kept watch on all of them in order to keep the Chosen safe. Sooner or later I'm going to have to introduce myself and join them on the long journey. I felt a sense of restlessness; I needed to join them soon in order to inform them about the assassin and to gain their trust.

I walked up to the inn and leapt onto the town wall next to the inn after hearing a noise. Kratos stepped out of the inn and walked toward Noishe. Noishe didn't mind his presence nor did he seem to have minded mine. He actually seemed quite fond of Kratos. Soon after Kratos came outside, Lloyd followed him. Kratos pulled his sword out and the tip of the sword met right next to Lloyd's throat.

"Whoa!" Lloyd yelled out of surprise.

"Lloyd...I'm sorry to have startled you."

"Startled...isn't the word for it...!" Lloyd said with nervousness still in his voice.

"You'd best not to stand behind me."

"I won't...Do you like animals?" Lloyd asked as him and Kratos faced Noishe.

"No, not particularly."

"Well, Noishe seems to be quite comfortable with you. He usually doesn't like strangers."

"I once had a pet, long ago."

"Really?"

"Lloyd..."

"Wh...what? What are you staring at me like that for?"

"Your swordsmanship is unrefined. You should focus a little more on eliminating your vulnerabilities. If you care about your life..." With this said Kratos walked off.

"Grrr! Just because he's a little better than I am, he has to talk like he knows everything! Well...a lot better than I am. Blast it! Kratos, wait!"

"What is it?"

"...I want to ask you something..."

"..."

I left while they continued to talk. I ran along the town wall that lied next to the inn. I stopped after coming across a second story window near the back of the inn. I stealthily crept through a window that was on the same side of the building that I had been running along. After making my way into the room, I realized that this was the Chosen's room. "...!" I gasped as she rolled over in her bed. "..." I breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't wake. She was fast asleep. It was easier to get in than I thought it would be. This would be nothing to a professional assassin. I need to stay here until daybreak. The only thing I have to worry about is if the Chosen wakes up or if the assassin strikes...


	4. Moonlight

Chapter Four

Moonlight

The wind began to blow harder and an uneasy feeling swept over me. Protecting the Chosen might be a difficult job, but it was something that I could handle and something I must do. I sat near the door of the room and stared out the window for a long time. It was cloudy earlier in the evening and into the night but now it was beginning to clear up. The moon was full and shown through the window. It's light began to shine and it allowed me to clearly see the Chosen's face. She was so beautiful and seemed so peaceful and so young to be bearing the weight of the world on her shoulders. All of us working to save the world are merely kids. No matter what, though, I'm going to do my best to keep her safe to keep everyone safe. I only hope I can do this. I can't afford to mess up...again.

Close to an hour passed and nothing changed. I noticed that the moon disappeared behind a cloud. The moonlight left the room and all was dark once more. "Why haven't I found anything on that assassin? It's as though they haven't even been to Sylvarant yet. Grr, this is so confusing! There are too many questions that haven't been answered." I heard a yawn come from the other side of the room. "...(Oh...crap...)..." I thought. "(No, you can't wake up now! This isn't good.)"

"Is someone there?" The Chosen asked.

"...(I can't say anything. I can't let her know I'm here. I'm sorry, Chosen.)"

"...Uh...I know someone's there!" She panicked. The moon emerged from the clouds and light entered the room. I did my best to keep out of the moonlight, but I failed. The light had revealed my presence and the Chosen saw my face. "Who are you?" She asked while inching towards the wall near her bed.

"Please, don't be afraid. I'm here to protect you."

"You...what?"

"I'm here to keep you safe. That is my duty, and it's somewhat of a long story."

"Please tell me. I would like to know, and I'm confused at the moment."

"I would expect that much. Allow me to explain." I explained the entire thing to her the best I could. "So, someone is trying to kill me?" She asked.

"Yes, it would seem so."

"But, why?"

"I wish I knew. I've searched for the assassin and any information on them, but I have found nothing."

"And you know all of our names?"

"Yes. Please forgive me for not coming to meet you earlier. Ninjas usually work in secret. We try to get as few people involved as possible."

"Um...Takeshi, right?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you protecting me? I know you said it was your duty, but I want to know if there is any other reason you have for taking you time to protect me."

"Well, the world needs to be regenerated. It needs to be saved. And there is no reason for you to have to die. I don't want you to die."

"Takeshi...?"

"Do you mind if I tell you something?"

"No, I don't mind. Please go ahead."

"Thank you. Well, I only have one friend outside of my village. And I haven't seen her for seven years. My village is called Tsuki, which means moon. Mountains surround my village on one side and forest on another side. The village is at the edge of a continent as well, so it is also surrounded by ocean beyond the forest. There is no way around the mountains due to the ocean. We must go over the mountains to get beyond them. My village is rather small but prosperous for it's size. It is a nice place that I am proud to call home. There is a place in my village that changes when the moon shines upon it. The moonlight causes fireflies to gather around one certain tree that grows there. The place feels so serene when this happens. It is a secret meadow that few people in the village know about, if any. I found it while exploring. When I was young I would go there and lie in the moonlight while staring off into the night sky. While I lied there, I would wonder about the future. I wondered if I would ever have a life outside of my village. I wondered what my true purpose was. I thought about the many questions that hadn't been answered and the many mysteries that had yet to be solved. I felt like there was something I needed. I thought it might have been a friend that I needed. I had many friends, all of whom lived with me in the village. I longed for friends friends that didn't live in my village. When I was told I would be the one to help you on your journey, I started thinking if I would be able to make some new friends. It would be a chance for me to see the world and to solve some of these mysteries that haunt my mind. I'm sorry I'm wasting your time."

"No, you aren't wasting my time at all. If anything, it has helped me to understand who you are and why you're doing this."

"Thank you so much for taking the time to listen to what I have to say."

"You're welcome. Takeshi, I hope we can be very close friends!" She smiled as she said this.

"You'd really want me as a friend?"

"Of course I would!"

"I don't deserve such kindness. I'm only being selfish."

"No, we all need friends. No one deserves to be alone."

"...! Looks like the sun will rise soon. It's time for me to go." I readied myself to leave.

"Wait, please wait! Why are you going to leave?"

"It is best that I do. It is not yet time for me to join you. I will always be protecting you. Whether you see me or not. Thank you very much for your kindness. You are a very nice person, and you are strong-hearted. Don't try to do too much on your own. Don't forget that you aren't alone in this. Your friends are here to help you. Take care and goodbye." I left her as the sun began to rise.

"Goodbye, Takeshi. Please be careful." She closed the shutters on her windows and lied back down. "I hope to see you again."


	5. Release the Seal

Chapter Five

Release the Seal

"We can finally head out to release the seal," Kratos stated after Lloyd finally emerged from the inn.

"Yes, I will do my best!" Colette exclaimed with confidence.

"The seal Remiel spoke of is in the Triet Ruins southwest of here," Raine pointed out.

"Cool! Let's go check out that seal!" Lloyd's said with excitement in his voice.

"We'll see if that enthusiasm lasts..."

"I'll be fine, Genis! Just you watch!"

"Oh, I just remembered. Let me give you this." Raine handed Lloyd a book of enemies and monsters they have encountered along with their statistics. "Gathering data on your enemies is useful for protecting the Chosen."

"I...I'm going to do it?"

"I'll help, too. Just think of it as homework."

"Ewww..." Lloyd was in no mood for any kind of mental work.

"We should get going." Kratos said with an impatient voice.

I watched as they walked off. "Collecting data on enemies is essential if I wish to protect the Chosen? If only I could have found something out about this assassin. I should have had something by now. Whoever they are, they are either very good or very lucky.

I followed them to the Triet Ruins. I now keep a constant watch over the Chosen. They will eventually run into the assassin. When they do, it will be time to show myself to them all.

"Ah, so hot...man, I'm beat." Lloyd said while finally losing his enthusiasm.

"See? You're already worn out," Genis said to prove his point.

"I'm sick of this desert," Lloyd complained as Noishe begun to whine. "What's wrong, Noishe?" He tried to ask but Noishe ran off before he got it all out.

"Be on your guard, there are enemies about!" Kratos exclaimed in an attempt to warn the others of the coming monsters. "This is going to be a nuisance," Kratos annoyingly said after defeating the monsters.

"What is?" Lloyd questioned him.

"Ah, nothing. Anyway, it would be a good idea for you to learn techniques to protect yourself."

"Are you talking about self-defense training?"

"Something like that, Chosen. I am talking about techniques to raise your defense during battles. I'll show you how it's done. Once you grasp the theory, the rest should be easy."

"Okay! I don't really get it, but I already feel stronger! I can't wait to try it out!" Lloyd said with enthusiasm returning to him.

"I think you're just imagining things..." Genis sarcastically stated.

"Hmm, what happened to Noishe?" Raine finally gets a line.

"You're right. He's gone. Ah, man, he's run off again."

"He's probably nervous about the monsters. I think it would be best not to count on Noishe in places with monsters around." Kratos spoke as if he knew Noishe quite well.

"...Takeshi..."

"Did you say something, Colette?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing, Lloyd. It's nothing..."

I waited and watched as the Chosen opened the seal of the ruins and went inside. I followed them around and watched as they battled many enemies. The Expheres that they use are very powerful. I didn't have any clue that such things existed. They apparently allow the person that it is equipped on to use their full potential. This is obviously meant for combat. I guess that is one reason that the Desians are after the Chosen's group. They all have Expheres equipped. The Desians seem to be very interested in Lloyd's Exphere, though. I don't have an Exphere equipped. I haven't seen them until now. I wonder how strong I would be with one.

I followed the Chosen's group into the seal room. I overlooked the battle with Ktugach, the seal's guardian, and observed as they released the Seal of Fire. The Chosen stepped onto the altar and Remiel descended upon them. After some talking, Remiel bestowed the Chosen with the power of the angels and she received wings. Remiel then left, after telling them to go to the next seal. The next seal lies across the sea, according to Remiel. They returned to the exit and finally returned outside. Once outside, the Chosen took a few steps and collapsed. Her Angel Transformation had begun.


	6. Change

Chapter Six

Change

"I'm going to go for a little walk." Colette seemed like she was hiding something.

"Want me to come?" Lloyd thoughtfully asked her.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine by myself," she said as she turned and walked away from the others.

"Ha-ha, you got re-ject-ed," Genis mocked.

"Hey, shut up Genis!" Lloyd growled.

"She's going off on her own...that's not a good idea," I said to myself.

"What's happening to me?" She questioned. I slowly walked up to her.

"Colette," I spoke up," I hope I'm not intruding."

"Oh, Takeshi!" She sounded surprised to see me. "I didn't know you were there."

"I'm sorry. I'm always nearby, remember? It is my duty to protect you. Are you feeling all right?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. When will you join us?" She asked.

"Soon, hopefully. You certainly don't look fine. You're body is going through a difficult change. You really should go back to the others and rest."

"Okay..." She reluctantly conceded. "I'm glad I got to see you again..." She said as she blushed.

"It was nice to talk to you again. Please take care," I said as I had begun to leave.

"Goodbye..." She spoke softly.

"Goodbye," I said as I smiled and disappeared into the shadows. I watched as she returned to the others and lied down for the night. "Take care, my friend."


End file.
